User talk:Near is god
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Robert of Hartenstinker page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hiya. Now on PJOFFWiki we do in fact pride ourselves in our weirdness, however we also mantain a level of seriousness and do not go off the wall all the time. So if you are trolling, then I suggest you either stop completely or reduce the amount of it. It is neither entertaining nor does anyone really want to entertain your antics. Cheers! For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Omg near. Pls come back. Gosh, I didn't see. Shi--takami mushrooms, I didn't see you. come back. ❤Explore, Dream, Discover ❤ 16:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Not under my control. I have no idea how to code so I wouldn't know how to fix it. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 05:13, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Duuuude, u too earlyyyy. Imma get back to you in an hour, still gotta do some homework ;-; --❤Explore, Dream, Discover ❤ 12:14, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey, looks like you're still active. Want to be an admin? BeholdtheVision 21:14, March 14, 2018 (UTC) The chat didn't pan out, different people are in contact in different ways now. But yeah, I'll make you an admin since you def deserve it. BeholdtheVision 02:15, March 15, 2018 (UTC) fuck, they changed the permissions so only crats can make new admins... :/ BeholdtheVision 02:16, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Super Late Response Hey Near! First off, thanks for the birthday message from last September. I only just saw it today! I don't get on wiki anymore (as you probably figured out), but I was checking something out on another wiki today and decided to log in for once. Would you want to be made a beauraucrat? I got a message from someone recommending you. I don't know how active you are now, but I don't think any of the "current" admins/crats are actually active anymore. Hope you're having a great end-of-spring! Hazelcats Hey! Awesome, I just gave you pretty much all of the administrative powers you can have. It'd probably be a good idea to get a couple of other admins (depending on how active the wiki is now), but I'll leave that up to you. I just finished my first year of college! I'm just home for most of the summer now, but I'm getting ready to go on a pilgrimage to Poland that I'm SUPER excited for. Aside from that, I'm just working at a job and waiting for the next semester to start. How have you been? Hazel I'm double majoring in English and Catholic Studies and I'm planning on a Communications/Journalism minor. I'm not sure if I want to do general English literature or if I want to do an emphasis in creative writing, but I've got time to . figure that out thankfully! And Cath Studies is basically Catholicism meets culture. And I love Poland because some of my favorite Catholic Saints are Polish and I find the Poles so incredibly inspiring and courageous for all that they've been through, especially in the last 100 years. I'm SUPER excited to go to Poland!! The country has some of the greatest examples of mercy. Example: St. Maximilian Kolbe, a SUPER COOL UNDERRATED Catholic priest, gave up his life for a stranger in Auschwitz. The dude is basically my hero tbh. Programming and game design sounds so cool! That's awesome. And I love the mountains! They're so beautiful to see. I hope you have a great vacation! Also, sorry for the late reply, I'm super bad at checking for messages here. Hazel